Conventionally, a thermal print head, which performs a printing operation by applying heat to thermal paper or thermal ink ribbon, has been proposed. For example, a thermal print head including an electrode layer supported on a substrate and a resistor layer partially covering the electrode layer is disclosed. The electrode layer includes a common electrode having a plurality of gaps therebetween, and a plurality of individual electrodes. The resistor layer has a strip shape extending in a primary scanning direction to bridge the plurality of gaps of the electrode layer. The electrode layer is formed by an electrical conductor mainly composed of Au. It is required that the electrode layer is suitably supported on a substrate, a resistance of the electrode layer is reduced, the electrode layer is well contacted with the resistor layer, a wire used to connect an IC for controlling is well bonded, and the like. As a configuration in response to such demand, the electrode layer is formed by an electrical conductor mainly composed of Au.
However, because Au is an expensive material, the manufacturing cost of the thermal print head is increased when Au is selected as a main component of the electrode layer. In order to reduce the manufacturing cost of the thermal print head, it is desired that the demand for the above electrode layer is satisfied and the electrode layer is constructed with a lower cost.